Death From Above
| mindmg = 20 | maxdmg = 30 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | notes = }} Overview "Death From Above (D.F.A.) is a promotional unit that is an expert in launching Napalm, which burns hotter, stronger and longer than normal fire!" What makes this unit unique is the fact that it is an artillery unit with armor, and longer DOT than usual, 6 turns. Although it does cost Nanopods to train this promotional unit, it is at a expensive 30 . ' The '''D.F.A. '''has two napalm launching attacks at Rank 1, ''Firestorm and Fireball. ''Fireball ''is a like your traditional artillery shell attack with splash damage to touching opponents, but only with napalm causing '''100% (3 Turns). The second is a widespread spray attack much like that of the Heavy Recon's'' Checker Strike''. While the damage is not the greatest for this attack the napalm causes 100% (6 turns) and, twice the average amount and it's DoT is static! The only downside is absurdly high cooldowns, 7 turns for the Firestorm and 4 turns for the Fireball, and only 3 ammo before having to wait 8 turns on a reload. This unit, costing 30 , is really not worth it. Make no doubts about it though, a ranked up D.F.A ''' is nothing to joke about if you come across one in battle! A Rank 6 '''D.F.A '''boasts a total of '''255 including 60 . It can be difficult to destroy this unit, given its range and armor, but with heavy damages potentially exceeding 100+ DOT you'll be sorry if you dont. Given its qualities it is a prime candidate to take out snipers and other artillery groups, and/or put a very small dent in heavily armored vehicles. Attacks Napalm Launcher= | mindmg = 20 | maxdmg = 30 | baseoffense = 23 | offense2 = 23 | offense3 = 28 | offense4 = 33 | cooldown = 7 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | effects = | dot = 13 | dot1 = 13 | dot2 = 13 | dot3 = 13 | dot4 = 13 | dot5 = 13 | dot6 = 13 | dottype = fire | dotduration = 6 }} | mindmg = 40 | maxdmg = 60 | baseoffense = 53 | offense2 = 53 | offense3 = 58 | offense4 = 63 | cooldown = 4 | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | effects = | dot = 25 → 8 | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | uv1 = 20 | uv2 = 24 | uv3 = 27 | uv4 = 29 | uv5 = 32 | uv6 = 35 | notes = | crit# = | damagemod# = }} Cost Trivia *This is the second cheapest nanopod unit released in a promotional sale. Category:Fire Attacks